Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Dungeon Depths and Conditions
Floors and NPCs of Special Surprise Pixel Dungeon Sewers 1: First Shopkeeper: Dolya Slate (Sokoban journal) 2: First Dew Developer: Dew Vial’s first extra abilities 5: First Mini Bosses (Plague Doctor / Sewer Goo / Sewer Heart) Abandoned Prison ' 6: Second Shopkeeper: Portal to 50 7: Old Wandmaker: Wand and Stregthening-part-wand 10: Second Mini Bosses (Prison Warden/Tengu - Portal to 36) 'Mining Caves ' 11: Third Shopkeeper: Portal to 55, Troll Blacksmiths: Reinforcing and reforging) 12: Rune Scholar Lynn - Dew vial’s second extra abilities, Mr. Destructo 15: Third Mini Boss (DM-300) 'Dwarven Metropolis Imp in either floor 17, 18 or 19: Upgraded ring, Imps shop available. 20: Fourth Mini Boss (Dwarf King - Armor kit) 21: Imp shop: Portals to 31-34 Demon Halls ' 25: First Boss Fight: Yog-Dzewa 26: Chocolate Pudding Cup 'Key floors ' 27: Forest: Portal to 43 28: Prison: Portal to 37 29: Caves: Portal to 38 30: City: Portal to 40-41 'Trial floors ' 31: Courage Trial: Part of portal to 35 32: Power Trial: Part of portal to 35 - Second Dew Developer (Dew vial’s third extra abilities) 33: Wisdom Trial: Part of portal to 35 34: What are you doing here? 35: Second Boss Fight: Shadow Yog: Portal to 67 'Key Bosses’ floors ' 36: Tengu Hideout (Strengthening-part-ring) 37: Skeleton King (Strengthening-part-weapon) 38: Crab King (Strengthening-part-armor) 40: Thief King’s Lair (Strengthening-part-ring) 41: Thief King’s Lair basement 43: Treasure Map (Strengthening-part-ring, Gnoll clothes) 'Sokoban floors ''' 50: Safe Room 51: Sokoban puzzle 1 (Unique item: Towel) 52: Sokoban puzzle 2 53: Sokoban puzzle 3 (Unique item: Auto potion) 54: Sokoban puzzle 4 (Unique item: Whistle) 55: Dolyahaven - Many NPCs – Portal to 71 67: Energy Core - Portal to 99 71: BossRush Challenge 99: Zot (Otiluke rescued) Note: Floors 1-26 are in succession, with ladders connecting them with each other. Floors from 27 and on are isolated or connected only thematically and with portals, apart from 33-34-1 and 40-41, which are also connected with ladders. '''Weather Rooms - Climate In regular floors, it's common for some normal rooms to have special, permanent "weather effects / climate" that usually debuff every character inside (with two exceptions that instead provide buffs), whether they may be enemy, ally, or the hero. While they can be used to the player's advantage, only a few have effects that are very strong or very dangerous. This game element is borrowed from the science fiction RPG "Pioneer" (not a fork, but a sci-fi spinoff of Vanilla PD with a vast amount of new elements). Room Types Arcane room: Grants the Arcane buff - increases Magic Power by 10. Bless Room: Grants the Blessed buff - increases Accuracy and Evasion. Cold Room: Causes the Cold debuff - reduces movement Speed. Dry Room: Causes the Dry debuff - reduces Damage dealt. Hot Room: Causes the Hot debuff - reduces Defense, allowing more damage to be taken. Raise Dead Room: Causes the Raise Dead debuff - Skeletons spawn next to the hero. Happens almost always in graveyards, and is mostly dangerous in the Sewers and Prison because Skeletons that spawn are normally found in the Caves and are OP for a hero in these levels. Conversely, in the levels after the Caves this debuff can turn to a buff and be used to farm dew, if Dew Charge is active, as the Skeletons remain the Caves’ type, but now the hero is OP for them. Wet Room: Causes the Wet debuff - Reduces Accuracy and Evasion Key Floors While the key floors themselves are not particularly different, there are some small changes that have been made to them, and to the items found in them. For one, the keys have been retextured into "portals", which look like posters showing the face of the floor's main enemy, as well as a logo of a key. Additionally, the rate of dew for all mobs has been greatly increased. Instead of one or two yellow and/or one or two red dew, and only purple dew dropped from protectors, now all mobs from these floors often drop one or two red and/or one or two purple dew. Protectors in these floors have different names, depending on the special floor: Protectors in the Forest floor are named “Forest Protectors”, in the Prison floor “Grave Protectors”, in the Caves floor “Caves Protectors”, and in the City floor “Vault Protectors”, but without any special characteristic to differentiate them, or any difference from Sprouted. Lastly, in all the Key floors apart from the City, a medium to high level pet can be very useful. Gnoll Archer/ Forest floor (27) This is the area with the most amount of changes to it. Most notably, the rewards are completely different. Instead of the Safe Room page being dropped, a Treasure Map is found, which takes the player to a whole new mini-boss that drops a third strengthening-part-ring. Players are also allowed to keep all of their Lucky Throwing Knives (formerly Forest Darts), instead of only 30. Gnoll Archers also drop a lot more money that their Sprouted equivalents, especially when a Ring of Wealth is equipped. Lastly, an upgraded weapon with 2 or more range can be very handy in this floor, as the Gnoll Archers flee quickly only when they get in melee – one tile distance. Gnoll Keeper/Treasure Map floor (43) Instead of the Safe Room page, the 50th or so Gnoll Archer killed in the Forest floor now drops a new boss teleportation item known as the "Treasure Map". Upon use, this item teleports the player to the den of the Gnoll King, a rather tanky boss that likes to summon comparatively weak Gnoll Keeper minions to his side. He's fast and runs away a lot, so the fight may be tricky to someone who isn't able to deal enough damage and also keep up with the fleeing king. However, once the Gnoll King is lowered to half of his health, he stops running away due to his anger, and instead secretes Demon Blood. This dangerous gas causes 10 bleeding damage as well as the vertigo and cripple debuffs to anything caught inside, so if a player ends up trapped within, the situation can quickly become dangerous (the Gnoll King can also cause the Attack Down debuff). Fortunately, the king isn't immune to his own Demon Blood, so as long as the player can keep up with damage, the fight will be over before too long. Upon defeat, the Dwarf King drops about 1200 gold, a Strengthening-Part-Ring, and Gnoll Clothes, that can be given to Oldnewstwist in Dolyahaven to complete his quest. Mossy Skeleton/ Prison floor (28) Mossy Skeletons are far stronger than before, with very high resistance to physical attacks. Holy hand grenades (50 are available in a chest in the level), battle wands (especially Firebolt) or the Glass Totem Attack up buff, if it is available, should instead be used to kill them in early levels. All other aspects of the level along with its boss floor, the Skeleton King floor (37), remain the same with Sprouted. Albino Giant Piranha / Caves floor (29) Apart from the renaming of “Dumpling bombs” to “Fishing bombs” and of the “Flying Protectors” to “Caves Protectors”, the only important difference from Sprouted is the availability of the Ethereal Chains artifact. If the hero has them, he/she can farm safely piranhas by stepping one tile in the sea, attracting piranhas, going two tiles back, and pulling them to the ground, where they die. A good level for farming meat (from the beginning) and to a lesser extent mushrooms (after some piranhas get killed), especially with a Ring of Wealth equipped. The reward of 10 berries of each kind, if the hero kills 100 or more piranhas remains in SPS-PD. The Crab King floor (38) remains similar to Sprouted, but it can be a lot easier, as the only important difference is that the Lightning Shell doesn’t electrocute back when zapped by wands, but only when hit by physical attacks, so especially if the hero has enough battle wands, this floor can be completed very easily. Gold Thief / City floor (30) This floor has turned from grinder’s Paradise to Hell, in comparison to Sprouted. Gold Thieves’ accuracy, attack speed, evasion and armor has been all greatly increased, so players should rely on the Gnoll Archer floor for gold grinding until they reach level 120 or so, a level that allows dodging of most melee attacks from the thieves so that they aren't stripped of all of their gold (reaching level 120 will require a lot of XP farming though). Alternatively, in earlier levels, the only other tactic for gathering gold from this floor is a) the hero to go penniless, b) not to pick any gold at first, c) kill enough thieves for dew to be scattered all around the floor, d) constantly use the “Light/Invisibility” ability of the Dew vial by refilling it with the scattered dew and pick all the gold, e) teleport away. For the same reason this floor can take tediously long to reach the +100 kills goal, as the thieves take minimum physical damage and run around endlessly. Many upgraded battle wands (as their beams can’t be dodged) can certainly help in this floor, but even with their help this floor will take long to finish, except from rather high level Mages, who can breeze through it and finish it quickly with their quick recharging of wands. A high level pet with powerful attack like a Blood Scorpion or Dragon, sounds like a good idea for this floor, but it isn’t: thieves gather around it, hit it many times each, the pet doesn’t take damage but also doesn’t deal damage and the game takes many seconds before it allows the hero to take his/her next turn (practically it’s a bug). Lastly, in the Thief King’s Lair (floor 40), the special floor that follows, the floor’s item generation of artifacts/wands/rings etc. in its basement (floor 41), even with an upgraded Ring of Wealth equipped has been highly nerfed in comparison to Sprouted (the gold spawned remains equally good). Nevertheless, if the hero manages to avoid/kill the thieves in the City floor and gather the gold that lies there, along with the gold that the Thief King drops in his floor, he/she will leave these floors approximately 21.000 to 23.000 gold richer, and with some trips to the Thief King’s basement even richer. Note: After completing each one of the key floos that have a kill counter (that is all, apart from Treasure Map) the hero can be granted one Scroll of Sacrifice per completed floor (see Scrolls section for details), if he/she has killed more than 100 enemies and after he/she exits the floor (that is 4 Scrolls of Sacrifice in total). The Golden Dungeon Nut reward from Sprouted, for completing all key floors with over 100 enemy kills in each, is also given in SPS-PD, retextured and renamed to “Golden Nut Bless by Developer” (+1 Str, +60 HP). Book Floors The Book Floors have also been given a new theme, but instead of the items changing, it's mostly their names. The books themselves are renamed from Book of Life, Book of the Heavens, and Book of Death to Power Trial, Wisdom Trial, and Courage Trial, respectively. The San-Chikarah have also been renamed to Triforce pieces, specifically Triforce of Power, Triforce of Wisdom, and Triforce of Courage. The combined Triforce now has a sprite of its own, instead of just a glowing San-Chikarah sprite, but the functionality is not changed. The Dew Vial's Escape feature can be exploited here to allow players to leave the floors with all of the books, making them all grindable. Even if the player doesn't forget to stock up the 100 dew needed to escape, the only Trial level without easy access to lots of Dew is the Wisdom Trial, where players can instead use the numerous pits to leave with the book still in their inventory. As a bit of a warning, pets are bugged in regard to Trial Floors; trying to take them along can cause the game to crash (they die also very easily in the Power Trial, due to the Demon Blood, in which they don’t have immunity). Also, if the hero does manage to bring his/her pet safely to the Trial level but tries to escape using his Dew Vial, he/she will leave his/her pet behind, never to be seen again, and will also not be able to hatch a new one, as the game will consider the pet still alive. Courage Trial (Floor 31) *Blue Wraiths are now called Wraith Warriors, and repeatedly shout "BOO!" upon noticing the player, but have no other difference with Sprouted. Power Trial (Floor 32) *Steel Honeypots are no longer found here and are removed from the game in general. All the Honeypots are simply regular Honeypots. The Grain of Magic Rice is also removed from the game. *Onis have been replaced by Bokoblins, which look like Kupuas from Sprouted and will release Demon Blood gas after taking damage, IF they are hit by a wand or a weapon other than Tier 6. If the hero has an upgraded Tier 6 weapon by the time he/she visits Power Trial, this floor will be really easy for him/her, because the only really danger in this floor is the Demon Blood gas. But even without a T6 weapon, several factors make Bokoblins much easier to handle than Kupuas: they don't resist damage from mortal weapons, open rooms are plentiful, so it's much harder to get stuck between two, Jump Shoes and Ankh Shield are always handy for creating distance between the player and Bokoblins, and their stats are much lower, so they can be fought without too much worry of suddenly taking 1000 or so damage from just a few melee hits. If the hero has upgraded Boots or Greaves of Nature, the tactic of constant “Light/Invisibility” + Refilling the Dew Vial with dew, can also be very useful here, due to the abundance of high grass and dew drops. 'Wisdom Trial (Floor 33)' The floor’s item generation of artifacts/wands/rings/potions of might/scrolls of magical infusion etc. with an upgraded Ring of Wealth equipped has been highly nerfed in comparison to Sprouted, but that of Phase Pitchers only slightly. Also Animated Statues are renamed to “Animated Steel” and Flying Protectors to “Wisdom Protectors”, but have no other difference from their equivalents in Sprouted.